


Sweaters

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sort of based on this <a href="http://imagine-jim-bones-and-spock.tumblr.com/post/81720983705/imagine-jim-trying-to-fit-into-bones-shirt-while">post</a>:</p><p>"imagine jim trying to fit into bones shirt</p><p>while bones is wearing it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> So idk. This is just fluff that my sleepy mind created at 1am this morning. I might go back and figure out how these two met, and add it to my series, but uh, any suggestions for that are welcome really. Unbeta'd, as usual.

All Leonard can say about the four day medical conference in Seattle is that it was pure hell. Which is surprising, especially considering that his hotel, food and travel were all paid for, he was in a first class seat on the plane and a five star hotel, and his personal hero, Doctor Phillip Boyce, a pioneer in Neurosurgery, was the main speaker.

The only thing that could totally ruin all of that was Jim.

Jim, who had minor attachment issues, who could probably fend for himself and sleep alone for a few days but just didn't want to, and who had locked big blue eyes on Leonard at the airport and asked, "Do you really have to go?"

"No. I could send M'Benga instead." Leonard had replied with a shrug.

Jim had looked hopeful. "So do it."

Leonard had shook his head. "Too late now."

"Better late than never." Jim had argued.

"Jim." Leonard had tried to sound stern. "I'm going to miss my flight.

"Good." Jim said, as he wrapped his arms around Leonard.

"Jim—"

"I mean it."

"God damn it, kid—"

"I'll miss you."

"It's four days, Jim, I'll—"

"I'll _miss_ you."

Leonard couldn't argue. Not when Jim was clinging to him for dear life, pressing his face into his chest.

"I'll miss you too." Leonard had replied. "But I'll be back before you know it."

Leonard was sure he'd heard Jim sniffle, but he had ran out of time. he had to go.

"I love you." He had said, with a quick, loving kiss to Jim's lips before he left, trying not to sprint as he headed for the gate.

Those four days had been the longest four days of his life. He hadn't expected to miss Jim as much as he had, but it had been hard to sleep without his familiar weight beside him, and his familiar scent surrounding him.

When he got his suitcase and headed into the Arrival's Lounge, he was expecting Jim to be there, but in fact, he wasn't. There was no one there to greet him. Leonard frowned, and made his way outside; he was going to have to call a cab now.

Leonard was going to call him, because it all seemed pretty god damn odd, but he stopped himself. Jim had to have some sort of ulterior motive for not coming to meet him at the airport. He'd begged him not to go, there was no way he'd miss his return.

He stepped in the front door with a small cough to clear his throat, about to shout into the oddly silent house about his home-coming, but when Jim skittered down the stairs, without Leonard needing to announce himself. Jim was only in his underwear, and his hair was messy; he must have been sleeping. There was the beginnings of bags under his eyes, too. Obviously the idiot hadn't been sleeping and had only just managed to drop off.

Leonard expected a bone-crushing hug, but what he got instead was the hem of his sweater - because it was cold up in Washington - being pulled up as Jim tried to duck inside of it. He squirmed like he was trying to completely burrow in, and then he stopped, his head resting just over Leonard's diaphragm.

"What're you doing?" Leonard asked, more than a little bewildered.

Jim huffed. "I thought this sweater would be big enough for both of us."

"Oh." Leonard murmured.

"It's not." Jim added.

"I came to that conclusion myself."

Jim paused before he sheepishly pulled himself out from under Leonard's sweater. His face was flushed a soft pink with embarrassment, but he smiled.

"Hey." He murmured.

"Hey yourself."

There was a long pause, and then the bone-crushing hug that Leonard had been expecting was delivered, and he grunted as Jim wrapped both arms around him tightly enough to suffocate him.

He didn't stop him, though. He actually kind of liked it.

"I missed you." Jim murmured into the crook of his neck.

Leonard pressed a kiss into his scalp. "I missed you too, darlin'."


End file.
